Edwards first day back
by Twilight.Reader032288
Summary: Ever wonder what happened when Edward and Alice return to forks high school after returning from Italy. Will this an Idea I had of what happened. Hope you like it. From Edwards Point of view.
1. Long Night

I don't own any twilight stories.

This is the night before Edward and Alice first day back to forks high school. This is Edwards thoughts as Bella is asleep. Hope you Enjoy it!!

* * *

**EPOV**

The rain had finely slowed down and quieted. I was hugging myself to Bella on her small little bed, watching her sleep. My arms wrapped around her tiny body. Now and then I would bring my hand up to stroke her cheek lightly. My fingers would smoothed themselves into her hair. I didn't take my eyes off her the entire night, she was so beautiful . I could not believed I was able to survived 7 long mouth without seeing Bella face. Feel her to warm body. Smell her mouthwatering scent. It seemed an impossible thing to me.

Those times without Bella I was not whole, empty inside. Even though it was impossible, without her my heart felled silent in my chest. It no longer beat in my cheat with her by my side. I was hallow from the inside out. But now with her in my arms I felt whole again. I could almost hear my silent heart beat has Bella's heart beast .

Bella's lips parted and she took a deep breath. Moaning a little as she exhaled. I smiled to myself, her dreams are beginning. When her breath hit my face, instead of holding my breath as I would have to keep the monster inside me in control, I inhaled her scent. The burn was in my throat but I barley notice. I didn't have to think about what that burn in my throat mint any more. The monster was no long inside me. I could not feel him anywhere in me. Even now, just when her flavor just hit my face and I opened my mouth to inhaled it, I could not feel the monster in me. I have discover this after our return back from Italy and I had found, after going through what I went through, know and feeling that I had lost Bella forever.

And now after knowing the feeling what it what be like if I ever lost her again my body and mined would not allow it. Would never conceder ever harming her to bring back the pain once again that I had suffered. Knowing this made me want to be around her ever more. Not worrying that I would lose control around her. It was now getting hared to leave Bella's side when I had to leave at nine by Charlie orders. From Bella being ground from her leaving town without a word for three days and from the motorcycle that Jacob had told Charlie about. Charlie had made it clear of the hours I was allow to visit Bella. It was not enough. All thought I would see her again after Charlie went to bad, I would claim into Bella's bedroom window as I did tonight and hold her all night while her sleeps. And now I would get to be around her even more now in the morning.

It was the first day of Alice and I returning back to forks high school. Everyone has found out that the Cullen's are back. Everyone was surprise that Bella had forgiven me for what I had done to her when I had left. Can't say I don't blame them. I was a little surprised myself at how she had forgiven me so easily. I thought would have to beg for hours for her forgiveness, and I would have to.

"Edward" Bella breathed. Pulling me back from my thoughts. I smiled, hearing her speak my name in her dreams. I stroked her hair again. A small smile spread across her face. Hand on my chest twitched a little.

I moved a little to bring her closer to me and her hand on my chest gripped my shirt tightly, I sighed. She has been doing that even sends my return. Ever time I moved even an inch she would grippe my shirt tightly. As if she were scared I would leave when she was sleep. I have told her over and over , staring deep into her beautiful brown eyes that I would never leave her again. She would reply "I know" and her eyes would say that she did believe me. I guess there is still at small part of her that is still not sure. It made me sad to know that she was so scared of me leaving her side again. As if I would make that same mistake again. A mistake I would regret for all eternity.

"Edward' Bella breathed again. She nuzzled herself deeper into me chest and sighed. "I love you"

I smiled, throwing away all my worry and frustration aside and focused on Bella and only on Bella for the rest of the night. The rest can wait till the morning.

* * *

So what you think so far on this story? I will continue when ever I have the time. Thanks!


	2. Morning

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the Errs. I some times do that when I don't re-read what I had written. I would try my best to catch them next time.

Well here is the next chapter. This is the morning when they are getting ready for school. Enjoy!!

* * *

The green numbers on Bella's clock showed it was time for her to rise. I rested my cold stone hand to her warm cheek, my thumb brushed lightly. I moved closer and pressed my lips to hers. Then moved them to her ear.

"Bella" I said. No responds

I moved my hand to her shoulder and shook her. "Bella" Her breathing picked up just the tiniest bit. "hum?" she sighed. I smiled and pressed my lips to her eyelids. " Bella it is time to wake up" I whispered.

Her lids slowly moved, then finally they opened all the way. She looked around, trying to focused, then she met my gazed.

She stared into my eyes as I did the same. The small smile that was on her face while she stared at me, grow to a wide smile. I smiled back in return.

"Hi" she said

"Hi" I said back.

Her smile grow a little bit more. A tiniest sparkle filled her eyes. "That was the bested night of sleep I had in a while" She whispered

"What did you dream about?" I asked, curious. But know from her sleep talk, that it might have been about me.

"You" Her tone made the _of course_. I laughed a little and she blushed. My heart warmed at her blush. How much I've missed her blushes when I was away. That was I'll I thought about. Her smiles, her blush, her eyes and the sound of her heart. Everything about her I thought and missed deeply about her.

"I wish I could have been in your dream with you." I murmured. My hand still brushing her blushing cheek.

She raised an eyebrow. "You were in my dream" She pointed out.

I chuckled "You know what I mint. Sometime I wish I could sleep, so I could dream of you. But I can't. So I wish I could just see into my mind, so we could dream together." I frowned as I spoke the worlds.

Bella's face fell. She put her warm hand to my cheek. "Sometimes I wish you could see into my mind too. Just when I'm dreaming." Then she rankled her noise. "But then sometimes I'm glad you can't. Its just to embarrassing." She blushed.

I laughed at that. I brushed my finger tips to her full lower lip. Her lips parted beneath my finger tips. I stared into her bright, beautiful, brown eyes. Loosing myself in them, as she stared back with so much love in them. I couldn't resist anymore. I pressed my lips to her. Moving our lips together, showing each other how much we loved one another with just the power of our lips.

As always, Bella's body responded to our kiss. Her body wanting more, but that could not happened. She was to breakable. I gently push her away and she frowned. She lower lips pouting. I chuckled at that.

"Well" I sighed "I should let you get dressed for school now. Alice and I will be back to pick you up."

She groaned but nodded. "That's right it's yours and Alice's first day back. Are you nervous?" She raised her eyebrows, smirking a little.

"A little" I admitted, frowning. Even though I really don't care what people thought about me, I was still a little terrified of what they would be thinking. Thinking of memories of Bella. How she looked while I was away. I have seen how she looked and acted like through Charlie's memories and every time he thought about it, it was like seeing it for the first time. The emptiness look in her face and eyes, the not speaking at all. How she would just stare out to the window as if she was waiting for something. The not eating at all. The screaming in the night and hyperventilating after the wake. The deep black circles under her eyes. All of it was sometimes to much to bare. But I took it willingly, know that I disserved this tortured.

But I have not witness the memories from her friends at school. That would be a different story. I was a little terrified of what I would see. I just would have to try and not let Bella see that I was in discomfort from the thoughts of others. She would feel hirable about it. I would see it in her eyes when I was listing to Charlie's thoughts and I had let my mask slip. She would see Charlie glaring at me and my pained face and I could tell she knew. I would see torture in her eyes and my heart would rip into pieces ,seeing the pain in her eyes. She had been through enough, she didn't need to suffer anymore cause of me.

So I had been trying very hard to suffer in silent. To keep my mask up, and today would be another challenge. Well as Emmet would say 'Get it over with.'

Bella frowned, and that pulled me out of my thoughts.

I knew she would ask why I was nervous a little, and I didn't want her to knew. So I changed the subjected.

"Well, you should be getting up now or we are going to be late." I smiled at her. She smiled back, then started to move out of my arms.

I got up and before I was about to jump out of her window, I wrapped my arm around her waist, and pulled her close to me so I could bring my lips to her again. She shivered and I pulled away from her lips.

"I love you" I breathed. Bella's eyes sparkled as she broke into a sweet loving smile.

"I love you" She whispered back. I gave her a half smile. The smile I know she loved.

I moved to her window and jumped out. I looked at the house one last time, before braking into a run. The wind in my hair had there meaning for freedom again, now that Bella was in my life again.

Within seconds the house light grow brighter. As I walked up the steps to the front door, I could hear the thoughts and voices of my family in the house.

Carlisle and Esme were still discussing on what to tell the people in forks of our life in LA and the reason to move back here. Alice had seen people asking Carlisle at the hospital. Some of the people here still didn't understand why we would move back to a small town hospital, that would not pay as good as a big, better hospital in a bigger city.

Emmett and Jasper were planning there hunting trip that was coming up in a day or so. They were discussing whether or not to ask if I would want to join them. Sent we moved back to forks, every time they had ask if I would go on a hunting trip for a few days with them, I would answer no. They had there guesses that it was because of Bella, and they were right.

Rosalie was on the computer looking up new part for her BMW. Looking up thing that would upgrade her car. And, still making up for what she had done, so was also looking up upgrades for my Volvo as well.

Alice however was waiting for me to arrive. She wanted to get back to the school she missed. Unlike me, Alice was excided to go back to school to see her and Bella's friends. To know what is new with them. In the past, Alice had ask Bella what was new with there friends, but, Bella could really not go into detail. And we all knew why that was. So Alice wanted to get the story herself. For Alice, going back to this high school was exciding for her. With Bella around us now, Alice could be almost normal. She gets to talked to her friends like any other teenager.

I walked pasted her on my way to my room to change into clean clothes. Alice smiled at me when I pasted her.

Like Bella, Alice had also forgiven me what I had done, not only leaving Bella, and having my family leaving the town they knew and loved, but for not also believing Alice when she had told me that leaving Bella would be the biggest mistake of my life. That It would not work, that it was a waste of time. I was a little surprised that she had forgiving me for how I had treaded her and for making her leave Bella's side as well. But she did. She was happy that everything had worked out, and everything was back to normal.

Alice still did have that same attitude every time she saw Bella and I happy together, that attitude that said _I told you so_. I was surprised she didn't say the worlds out loud, not even in her mined.

Alice spoke from her thoughts as I walked pasted her on the stars.

"_Hurry it up now. We still need to get our class schedule from the office_." She reminded me.

I nodded.

I changed quickly. When I opened my door, Alice was standing there, tapping her foot impatiently. I laughed at her impatiens. She stuck her tiny tough at me, and that made me laugh even more.

"Shall we?" I murmured

"We shall" She said. Smiling as she grabbed my arm and pulled me down stares.

Esme gave us a warm and loving good bye hug.

"Good luck you two. Do you have every thing you need?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. It is all taking care of. We just need to get our class schedule from the office." Alice told him

Carlisle nodded, and wish us luck again.

Alice gave Jasper a kiss and a hug goodbye. As they hug Jasper looked strait into my eyes over Alice's shoulder.

"_You better take care of her._" He thought.

Jasper however, was the only one that was not happy with me and had a little trouble forgiving me. Not for making him leave Forks and for me abandoning the family. Not at all, he was not angry with me for that. He was angry at me for almost having Alice murdered by the Volturi. We had discussed this when I had returned. We had discussed about how we both had put both our loves in danger with one any other and we would be watching each other. We would have to earn each others trust back.

I nodded to Jasper.

Alice pulled away from Jasper and grabbed my arm again.

"Let's go, Let's go. We still need to get Bella. We need to hurry or we are going to be late." She said with speed speaking, as we ran to the Volvo.

We climbed in and we were off.

Within minuets we arrived at Bella's. I lift the car running as I climbed out and walked to her front door. I knocked and a few seconds later, She opened the door.

I smiled at her, as my eyes ran up and down her body. She was wearing that deep blue V T-shirt that I loved to see her in.

"You look lovely." I whispered, as I stared deep into her warm brown eyes.

She blushed and looked down, embarrassed "Thanks" She whispered back

I raised my hand to her chin, and lifted her eyes back to mine. Her heart raced and her blushed deepened, as I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand.

I was about to lean in but Alice honked the horn. Bella jumped at the sound.

"_Edward, let's go." _Alice thought, impatiently.

I chuckled then dropped my hand from Bella's cheek and took her hand in mine.

"You ready?' I asked

She nodded and grabbed her bag that was on the floor. Before she could swing her bag on to her shoulder, I grabbed it, and held it in my other hand.

Alice moved to the back seat, as I opened the door for Bella. Alice stared talking to Bella when she climbed in. Asking her how was her night and how she can't wait to get back to school. Alice was still chatting with Bella as I climbed in and sped off.

Within minutes, I turned into the high school parking lot. I took a deep breath.

Here we go.

* * *

Well that is the end of that chapter. On to the next one. I will to get it on here as soon as I can. I just got to think of were to go from here. Thanks!!!


End file.
